


Сеул-Гонконг

by bazarova



Series: Города и страны [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/pseuds/bazarova
Summary: Они так ярко и отчаянно мечтали, что одним душным июльским вечером, едва дойдя до дома после очередных курсов по подготовке к вступительным в универ, Джебом в темноте своей комнаты просто набрал в окошко их чата “А что, если я приеду на каникулы?”.





	1. Часть Джебома

Джебом нервно тискает ручку своей дорожной сумки, поднимаясь вверх по эскалатору. Это не первый раз, когда он куда-то летит — родители возили его на Чеджу почти каждый год — но один он в аэропорту впервые, и, если честно, не совсем понимает куда ему идти.   
  
Поначалу он пытается следовать туда, куда его ведут указатели, но из-за того, что голова забита совершенно другим, дважды сворачивает не туда, и, в итоге, с крайне раздасаданным видом просит помощи у сотрудника аэропорта.  
  
Джебом торопливо проходит все контроли, иррационально боясь, что самолет улетит без него, но, когда вбегает в чистую зону, понимает, что рейс задерживают на 40 минут. Он так и застывает напротив табло, сжимая в одной руке ремень от своих джинс, а в другой — кое-как застегнутую сумку с чудом не выпавшим паспортом.  
  
От всей этой нервной беготни желудок сводит спазмом, и Джебом, глубоко вдохнув пару раз, берёт курс на Starbucks. Цены, конечно, такие, что нормальный завтрак вполне потянет на еще один билет до Гонконга, но где-то там внутри него в адских муках умирает кит, так что приходится потратиться на огромный имбирно-пряничный латте и кекс, щедро посыпанный корицей. Девушка в красном новогоднем колпаке за кассой улыбается ему, пока готовится заказ, и это так неловко и смущающе, что Джебом раз за разом трёт свой нос и смотрит по сторонам, лишь бы не встречаться с ней взглядом.   
  
Латте оказывается приторным, а в кексе корицы столько, что он оставляет после себя одну горечь на языке. Джебом уныло жуёт, поглядывая на табло. Там всё еще висит трагичное “Рейс задерживается”. Телефон, лежащий на столике, мужественно молча терпит кексовый крошкопад сверху, а Джебом в тысячный раз за утро тянется проверить входящие, но там пусто.   
  
Джексон так и не ответил ему на вопрос, где они встретятся. И это, по правде, дико нервирует. Вдруг это всё одна из его, Джексона, идиотских шуточек?   
  
Вместе они сто раз обсуждали, чем можно заняться, если бы кто-то из них вдруг приехал в гости. Поездки по любимым местам, кафешки, куча вкусной еды и ночные прогулки. Они так ярко и отчаянно мечтали, что одним душным июльским вечером, едва дойдя до дома после очередных курсов по подготовке к вступительным в универ, Джебом в темноте своей комнаты просто набрал в окошко их чата “А что, если я приеду на каникулы?”. Вокруг лампы вились мотыльки, глупо обжигая крылья, а Джебом на кровати кусал губы, ждал ответа и тоже очень боялся обжечься.  
  
Ответ пришёл среди ночи и не в том виде, в котором ожидалось. Звонок застал его как раз, когда во сне он бесконечно сдавал экзамен и, кажется, безнадежно проваливал его. На том конце провода верещали и радостно улюлюкали, мешая все известные языки разом.  
  
Так Джебом узнал, что его ждут.   
  
Остаток лета и почти всю осень, не желая разорять родителей, все крохи свободного времени Джебом провёл за прилавком магазинчика около их томатной фермы. Таскал ящики с помидорами, любовно выращенными родителями, мыл полы и улыбался клиентам до сведенной судорогой челюсти, стоя за кассой, зарабатывая деньги на билеты до Гонконга и обратно.   
  
Хотя, если честно, билеты обратно покупать совсем не хотелось. Хотелось улететь, раствориться в чужой стране и никогда не возвращаться. Впереди только универ, который он не выбирал, и разочарованные лица родителей, когда он с треском завалит первые же экзамены.   
  
Телефон жужжит и ползёт по столешнице, подбрасывая крошки. Экран загорается, и Джебом читает долгожданное входящее — “Встретим тебя прямо на выходе. Буду в зелёной кепке с семёркой!”.  
  
Весь полёт в спинку его кресла долбит ногами ребенок, потом соседа справа отвратительно тошнит в пакет, а на исходе второго часа самолет попадает в зону турбулентности, и Джебом даже мечтает немного о том, как они сейчас разобьются, и он избежит необходимости срочно становиться взрослым и ответственным.  
  
В гонконгском аэропорту играет что-то рождественское и тёплое, в очереди к таможенному контролю народ, уставший сидеть в самолете, пританцовывает кто как может. В животе снова голодно урчит — Джексон нарыл ему в интернете самые дешевые билеты, и, естественно, на борту Джебома никто и не подумал кормить.  
  
Он рассеянно мямлит “Туризм” в ответ на вопрос о цели поездки, дважды роняет паспорта, оттаптывает ноги худенькой китаянке, покрепче перехватывает сумку и, наконец, выходит туда, где его обещал встречать Джексон.   
  
Вокруг пестрит толпа только что прилетевших и встречающих, и Джебом разом теряется, толкаемый со всех сторон сумками, чемоданами и плечами. Он слеповато щурится, пытаясь углядеть в этой толкачее ту самую зелёную кепку, но, прежде чем распознаёт её, видит поверх снующих туда-сюда людей огромный чудовищный плакат с криво написанными буквами “DefSoul”. На нём тут и там уродливые кляксы пальм вперемешку с размазанными мордами котов. У каждого кота над глазом две родинки разной степени чёткости.   
  
Джебом так и цепенеет посреди холла, глядя на все это великолепие. Его продолжают толкать, а он все стоит в обнимку со своими вещами, не двигаясь с места. Плакат рвано дёргается вверх-вниз, потому что тот, кто его держит активно подпрыгивает. Видимо, пытается компенсировать свой невысокий рост. И, да, его кепка практически освещает Джебому путь — такая она неадекватно яркая.  
  
Всё вместе, весь этот образ целиком, как-то пугает, и он испытывает даже что-то сродне стеснению и не идёт на встречу. Потому что тогда придется признаться всем вокруг, что он, Джебом, причастен к этой катастрофе.   
  
Пока он заморожено торчит посреди зала, люди вокруг него неожиданно расходятся, и его больше никто не заслоняет от Джексона. Тот тут же узнаёт его и с победным воплем несется, сшибая на своем пути неосторожно оставленный кем-то багаж, ограждения и таблички "Мокрый пол". Он радостно кричит, перекрывая своим голосом звон рождественских бубенцов и привычный фоновый шум любого общественного места. Его, наверное, слышно во всём аэропорту и даже в самолетах, заходящих на взлетную полосу.   
  
А в следующий момент Джебом оказывается стиснутым в крепких объятиях вместе со своей сумкой, нервами и сомнениями. Его, кажется, даже приподнимают над полом от обилия чувств. Джексон все вопит, и Джебом глохнет разом на оба уха, стоически терпит и ждёт, когда эта атака закончится, и можно будет вдохнуть. Тут его отпускают, и он, наконец, видит Джексона не сквозь экран монитора или телефона, а прямо так, взаправдашно. Они таращатся друг на друга, между ними не больше шага. Оба запыхавшиеся, ошеломленные, а теперь еще и дико смущенные. Потому что на них точно пялится половина аэропорта.   
  
Глаза в половину лица, растрепанные волосы, яркие пятна прыщей по подбородку и россыпь едва заметных веснушек по немного вздернутому носу, широкая улыбка и неуёмная энергия, сметающая всё на пути. Джексон оказывается немного ниже, чем казался на фото, но выглядит спортивно и крепко, так что Джебом чувствует рядом с ним себя тощим хлюпиком. Это немного досадно, но плечи у него, Джебома, все равно шире!   
  
Джексон, снова вцепившись в него обеими руками, шарит по его лицу взглядом, раскрыв рот. Он, кажется, тоже сканирует, сравнивая картинку из интернета с тем, что есть на самом деле. Закончив осмотр, улыбается еще шире и очень знакомо, с жутким акцентом произносит:  
  
— Здравствуй, хён!   
  
Джебом робко улыбается ему в ответ и тоже, аккуратно склеивая непривычные звуки, выверяя коварные тоны, неловко выдавливает из себя:  
  
— Привет. Я очень рад тебя видеть, Ван Цзяар.


	2. Часть Джексона

Джек­сон с са­мого ут­ра на взво­де. Он пог­ло­ща­ет зав­трак чем­пи­она, рас­ки­дывая рис, ка­жет­ся, по всей кух­не. Ему тя­жело уси­деть на мес­те, буд­то его СДВГ сно­ва бе­рёт над ним верх, хо­тя свою нор­му таб­ле­ток он уже при­нял. Джек­сон ёр­за­ет и ёр­за­ет, лис­та­ет лен­ту те­лефо­на и ни на чём не мо­жет сфо­куси­ровать­ся. Не до­носит чай до рта, за­лива­ет свои спор­тивные шта­ны, шум­но по-дет­ски ру­га­ет­ся, пу­гая ма­му, и, под её обес­по­ко­ен­ным взгля­дом то­ропит­ся пе­ре­одеть­ся, сби­вая по до­роге стул. По­тому что на тре­ниров­ку в та­ком ви­де ид­ти точ­но не ва­ри­ант.   
  
Дже­бом при­лета­ет уже се­год­ня, все­го че­рез ка­ких-то 8-9 ча­сов. А у не­го, Джек­со­на, сов­сем ни­чего не го­тово! Он всег­да меч­тал сде­лать это: встре­тить ко­го-то в а­эро­пор­ту с пла­катом. Но встре­чать Джек­со­ну всег­да бы­ло не­кого, это его обыч­но встре­чали пос­ле со­рев­но­ваний.   
По всей ком­на­те раз­бро­сана цвет­ная кан­це­лярия, лис­ты бу­маги и две упа­ков­ки на­мер­тво за­сох­ших кра­сок. Он вер­нётся ко все­му это­му ха­осу сра­зу пос­ле за­нятий, а по­ка что шус­тро пе­ре­оде­ва­ет­ся, бе­жит на вы­ход, уже в две­рях звуч­но чмо­ка­ет ма­му и уно­сит­ся со спор­тивной сум­кой на­пере­вес.  
  
На тре­ниров­ке Джек­сон ужас­но ла­жа­ет: ро­ня­ет саб­лю, спо­тыка­ет­ся, пре­силь­но бь­ёт Бон­ги­ля, при­летев­ше­го на па­ру не­дель, а по­том гром­ко из­ви­ня­ет­ся пе­ред ним, не пе­рес­та­вая от­ве­шивать глу­бокие пок­ло­ны. Отец, в дру­гой сто­роне за­ла пря­чет ли­цо за ла­донью, и прик­ри­кива­ет на них, что та­ких ло­дырей, как они, быс­тро от­числя­ют из Стэн­форда. Джек­сон про­дол­жа­ет крив­лять­ся до тех пор, по­ка не по­луча­ет вос­пи­татель­ный шле­пок по зад­ни­це жес­ткой пер­чаткой. Он на­чина­ет ныть на те­му, что ему уже поч­ти 20, а его всё еще бь­ют по­ниже спи­ны, но, нат­кнув­шись на взгляд от­ца, как-то ра­зом да­вит­ся сло­вами, под­би­ра­ет саб­лю и про­дол­жа­ет тре­ниров­ку.  
  
Внут­ри всё ки­пит и жжёт­ся, ему не хо­чет­ся быть тут, по­тому что Дже­бом, где-то там в Се­уле, на­вер­ное, уже едет в так­си на рейс. А мо­жет он едет на мет­ро? Ин­те­рес­но, мно­го у не­го ве­щей с со­бой? Ус­пел ли он по­есть или бу­дет зав­тра­кать в а­эро­пор­ту? Смог ли пос­пать ночью, или то­же про­воро­чал­ся с бо­ку на бок из-за ожи­дания? Уз­на­ют ли они друг дру­га?   
Джек­сон за­мира­ет на мес­те, про­пус­ка­ет удар в мас­ку от Бон­ги­ля, но не за­меча­ет это­го, бро­са­ёт всё там же, где сто­ял и не­сёт­ся под воз­му­ща­ющи­еся кри­ки в раз­де­вал­ку. Он за­был, сов­сем за­был на­писать Дже­бому, где они встре­тят­ся!   
  
Джек­сон ед­ва не вы­ламы­ва­ет двер­цу сво­его шкаф­чи­ка и щу­па­ет всё-всё внут­ри, пы­та­ясь най­ти те­лефон. Он про­дол­жа­ет пе­рево­рачи­вать сум­ку вверх дном, хо­тя уже точ­но зна­ет, что те­лефон ос­тался в об­ли­тых ча­ем шта­нах. Вот же...  
  
Тре­ниров­ку при­ходит­ся сроч­но сво­рачи­вать, Джек­сон ед­ва не вып­ры­гива­ет из фор­мы, бро­са­ет её на пол, вы­бега­ет в ко­ридор и стал­ки­ва­ет­ся нос к но­су с от­цом. Тот смот­рит на не­го воп­ро­ситель­но, а Джек­сон на­чина­ет быс­тро-быс­тро нес­ти вся­кую чушь, пы­та­ясь обой­ти то­го по ши­рокой ду­ге. Он уже поч­ти прос­ка­кива­ет, но в пос­ледний мо­мент ока­зыва­ет­ся пой­ман­ным за ру­кав тол­стов­ки. В го­лове кру­тят­ся ты­сячи идей оп­равда­ний, но отец прос­то на­поми­на­ет ему, что, на­вер­ное, сто­ило бы оп­ре­делить­ся с обувью. Джек­сон смот­рит на свои но­ги и за­ливис­то сме­ет­ся сам над со­бой: на пра­вой но­ге спе­ци­аль­ный бо­тинок для за­ла, а на ле­вой, не до кон­ца заш­ну­рован­ный крос­со­вок.   
  
Спус­тя ми­нут со­рок он уже не­тер­пе­ливо пе­реми­на­ет­ся с но­ги на но­гу в лиф­те до­ма. В оди­нако­вых крос­совках, кста­ти. Лифт пол­зёт еле-еле до их 70-ого эта­жа, а Джек­сон из­во­дит се­бя мыс­ля­ми, что Дже­бом мо­жет по­думать, что он, Джек­сон, за­был про не­го, или по­шутил, и в са­мый пос­ледний мо­мент не ся­дет в са­молёт.   
  
За­литые шта­ны в ком­на­те не на­ходят­ся, за­то на­ходит­ся те­лефон, ко­торый ма­ма по­ложи­ла на единс­твен­ное чис­тое мес­то на его сто­ле. Да, точ­но, еще бы не ме­шало уб­рать­ся. По­тому что Дже­бом — чис­тю­ля. Ему оп­ре­делен­но не пон­ра­вит­ся не­делю спать в та­ком ха­осе сре­ди кро­шек ор­га­ничес­ко­го пе­ченья.  
  
На те­лефо­не ви­сит па­ра опо­веще­ний о про­пущен­ных звон­ках от со­коман­дни­ков, смски со свод­ка­ми по­годы и, вот оно, со­об­ще­ние от Дже­бома. Джек­сон све­ря­ет вре­мя и вы­ходит, что са­молёт дол­жен уже вы­летать. Он быс­тро на­бира­ет от­вет, на­де­ясь, что не опоз­дал, и Дже­бом, всё же, его про­чита­ет и спо­кой­но зай­дёт на борт.   
  
Ра­зоб­равшись с те­лефо­ном, Джек­сон от­ветс­твен­но раз­гре­ба­ет се­бе мес­то на по­лу, что­бы бы­ло где ри­совать пла­кат. Вы­сунув кон­чик язы­ка, он не­ров­но скле­ива­ет лис­ты бу­маги меж­ду со­бой, пач­кая всё вок­руг кле­ем. Бу­мага идёт вол­на­ми, и это всё пор­тит. Джек­сон ужас­но расс­тра­ива­ет­ся, а по­том при­думы­ва­ет скле­ить лис­ты скот­чем. Со скот­чем де­ла идут ку­да луч­ше, во­рох бу­маги при­нима­ет вид пла­ката, и Джек­сон да­же поч­ти до­волен. Он раз за ра­зом бь­ёт­ся то о кро­вать, то о стул, кру­тясь вол­чком на по­лу. На­бив еще один си­няк, Джек­сон сгре­ба­ет крас­ки, кис­ти, фло­мас­те­ры, хва­та­ет зу­бами край пла­ката, по­тому что ту­да-сю­да хо­дить очень лень и очень не­ког­да, и, слов­но сти­хий­ное бедс­твие, об­ру­шива­ет­ся на их свет­лую гос­ти­ную, ук­ра­шен­ную к Рож­дес­тву.   
  
На пла­кате спус­тя пол­ча­са кра­су­ют­ся кри­вые жир­ные бук­вы, скла­дыва­ющи­еся в “DefSoul”. С кис­точки ка­па­ет крас­ка пря­мо на бе­лый пар­кет, но Джек­со­на это ма­ло вол­ну­ет. У не­го по­ка что есть толь­ко од­на проб­ле­ма — пят­на от паль­цев по всей по­вер­хнос­ти пла­ката. Джек­сон за­дум­чи­во гры­зёт ка­ран­даш, а по­том сно­ва опус­ка­ет­ся на пол и по­верх гряз­ных от­пе­чат­ков вы­рисо­выва­ет паль­мы и мор­ды ко­тов. Об­во­дит всё это по­яр­че и, в по­рыве вдох­но­вения, до­бав­ля­ет каж­до­му ко­ту по па­ре ро­динок над гла­зом.   
  
За­кон­чив, он сно­ва све­ря­ет вре­мя, ой­ка­ет и уно­сит­ся раз­гре­бать за­валы в ком­на­те, ос­та­вив сох­нуть свой ше­девр. Вслед ему кри­чит ма­ма. Ка­жет­ся, что-то о том, что он за­пач­кал всё вок­руг, и на­зыва­ет его бес­со­вес­тным ре­бён­ком. Но он не вни­ка­ет в суть. Джек­сон рас­пи­хива­ет по шка­фам одеж­ду, выб­ра­сыва­ет по­мятую бу­магу, вы­ковы­рива­ет из-за мат­ра­са кро­вати из­гваз­данные сал­фетки и там же на­ходит нес­коль­ко нос­ков из раз­ных пар. Из-под кро­вати вы­ужи­ва­ет дав­но по­терян­ные спор­тивные и не очень жур­на­лы и две упа­ков­ки не­до­еден­ных зап­ре­щен­ных в их до­ме чип­сов. Он вы­сыпа­ет ос­татки се­бе в рот, жму­рит­ся от удо­воль­ствия, и рас­талки­ва­ет весь му­сор по па­кетам.   
  
Про­бегая ми­мо гос­ти­ной, Джек­сон слы­шит, что там шу­мит фен. Про­совы­ва­ет свой лю­бопыт­ный нос в про­ём и ви­дит, как ма­ма сто­ит над пла­катом и ста­ратель­но су­шит. В гос­ти­ной уже чис­то, пол от­мыт, а пла­кат ле­жит по­верх их жур­наль­но­го сто­лика. Твой ше­девр, го­ворит она, мед­ленно сох­нет, а мы и так уже опаз­ды­ва­ем. Джек­сон улы­ба­ет­ся ей бла­годар­но и не­сёт­ся за сво­ей счас­тли­вой зе­лёной кеп­кой.   
  
Они гру­зят­ся в ма­шину, и едут до а­эро­пор­та с ве­тер­ком. Нем­но­го сто­ят на въ­ез­де, дол­го ищут мес­то, где мож­но ос­та­вить ма­шину, а по­том Джек­сон, за­жав свёр­ну­тый пла­кат под­мышкой, сло­мя го­лову прак­ти­чес­ки ле­тит в сто­рону за­ла ожи­дания, сколь­зя по лу­жам. Сбав­ля­ет темп толь­ко пе­ред таб­ло и ви­дит, что рейс за­дер­жи­ва­ет­ся. Вок­руг не­го ку­ча не­доволь­ных, а он, на­конец, мо­жет вы­дох­нуть. Са­молёт ле­тит, ник­то ни­куда не опаз­ды­ва­ет, пла­кат го­тов.   
  
Джек­сон ус­пе­ва­ет вы­пить ко­фе, по­шатать­ся по хол­лу а­эро­пор­та, под­разнить чу­жую бо­лон­ку в пе­ренос­ке, ос­та­вить пла­кат на кас­се су­венир­но­го ма­гази­на, за­пани­ковать, най­ти пла­кат и вер­нуть­ся к таб­ло, где обе­щала ка­ра­улить ма­ма.  
  
За­мучив ок­ру­жа­ющих и се­бя са­мого, он всё же до­жида­ет­ся объ­яв­ле­ния о по­сад­ке рей­са Се­ул-Гон­конг. Встре­ча­ющие сра­зу на­чина­ют ше­велить­ся и ку­да-то дви­гать­ся, бук­валь­но за па­ру ми­нут вок­руг них со­бира­ет­ся тол­па, за­гора­жива­ющая Джек­со­ну об­зор. Он в оче­ред­ной раз прок­ли­на­ет свой низ­кий рост, злит­ся, что за­был взять оч­ки, и ужас­но бо­ит­ся, что про­пус­тит Дже­бома в этой тол­кучке. Пы­та­ет­ся прой­ти бли­же, но его тес­нят на­зад, так что он прос­то раз­во­рачи­ва­ет пла­кат и ста­ра­ет­ся дер­жать его как мож­но вы­ше. Ему нас­ту­па­ют на но­ги, по­пада­ют лок­тя­ми под рёб­ра, но Джек­сон про­дол­жа­ет уп­ря­мо сто­ять. Он всё бес­по­ко­ит­ся, что его не вид­но, так что на­чина­ет бес­по­рядоч­но под­пры­гивать. На­род вок­руг не­го раз­бе­га­ет­ся, ви­димо опа­са­ясь по­пасть ему под но­ги. Он пры­га­ет сно­ва и сно­ва, по­ка не за­меча­ет в об­ра­зовав­шемся прос­ве­те впе­реди зна­комое рас­те­рян­ное ли­цо.   
  
Джек­сон тут же бро­са­ет пла­кат на чьи-то го­ловы, по­бед­но ре­вёт и, спо­тыка­ясь обо всё, что толь­ко мож­но, бе­жит навс­тре­чу Дже­бому, хва­та­ет его в охап­ку и стис­ки­ва­ет, что есть сил, не пе­рес­та­вая орать от ра­дос­ти. Джек­сон ни­как не мо­жет се­бя унять, да­же при­под­ни­ма­ет ока­менев­ше­го Дже­бома над по­лом, преж­де чем от­пустить. Они сто­ят очень близ­ко друг к дру­гу, лю­дей вок­руг них нет сов­сем, слов­но их рас­швы­ряло по за­лу выб­ро­сом энер­гии, и Джек­сон без стес­не­ния рас­смат­ри­ва­ет ли­цо нап­ро­тив. Тон­кий раз­рез глаз, нос с гор­бинкой, ос­трые ску­лы, от­росшая чёл­ка, спа­да­ющая на гла­за, сквозь ко­торую он всё пы­та­ет­ся раз­гля­деть те са­мые кру­тые ро­дин­ки на ве­ке. Ро­дин­ки на сво­ём мес­те. Яр­кие, очер­ченные и сов­сем не по­хожи на те кляк­сы, ко­торые он на­рисо­вал сво­им ко­там на пла­кате. Ми­молет­но от­ме­ча­ет, что Дже­бом вы­ше его. Сов­сем не на мно­го, но всё рав­но обид­но.   
  
А еще он ка­кой-то весь не­ожи­дан­но тон­кий, за­моро­жен­ный, оча­рова­тель­но стес­ни­тель­ный. Это сов­сем не вя­жет­ся с тем об­ра­зом, ко­торый ри­совал в сво­ей го­лове Джек­сон. Ши­кар­ный и сек­су­аль­ный Дже­бом, ви­димо, ос­тался в Ко­рее сре­ди ящи­ков с по­мидо­рами.   
  
Но он всё та­кой же кра­сивый, как и по ту сто­рону эк­ра­на. Это да­же неп­ри­лич­но для пар­ня быть нас­толь­ко кра­сивым, ду­ма­ет Джек­сон, ни­чего не мо­жет с со­бой по­делать и опять тя­нет к Дже­бому ру­ки. На фо­не иг­ра­ют рож­дес­твенские пес­ни, раз­да­ёт­ся смех спе­шащих по сво­им де­лам лю­дей, и всё это по­пахи­ва­ет ка­ким-то де­шевым под­рос­тко­вым сит­ко­мом. Гу­бы са­ми со­бой рас­тя­гива­ют­ся в ши­рокой улыб­ке, и Джек­сон ко­ряво про­из­но­сит дав­но вы­учен­ную фра­зу на ко­рей­ском:  
  
— Здравс­твуй, хён!  
  
И слы­шит не­уве­рен­ное в от­вет:   
  
— При­вет. Я очень рад те­бя ви­деть, Ван Цзя­ар.


	3. Chapter 3

“Утро начинается не с кофе” — думает София, когда просыпается из-за грохота на кухне. На часах 8:30, за окном явно пасмурно, а рядом на подушке — пусто. У Руиджи сегодня тренировка малышей в восемь утра, вспоминает она и глубже зарывается в подушку. У неё самой выходной, и хотелось бы поспать подольше, но за стеной снова что-то гремит, трещит и сыпется. Она включает лампу, заворачивается в халат и идёт смотреть, что на этот раз сделал с кухней её беспокойный сын.  
  
Растрепанный помятый со сна Джексон вертится у плиты, практически собранный для утренней тренировки. Он пританцовывает, напевая “Fantastic baby” на какой-то свой мотив, и пачкает все поверхности переваренным и, судя по запаху, пригоревшим рисом. Джексон перестал пользоваться рисоваркой несколько лет назад, потому что “Джебом-хён готовит рис прямо так, в кастрюле, представляете? Говорит, что так вкуснее”. София, на самом деле, не видит разницы, кроме той, что после такого способа готовки ей приходится отскребать остатки со дна кастрюли.  
  
Джексон, не глядя, закидывает в себя получившуюся кашу одной рукой, а второй держит телефон. Из-за этого рис везде: вокруг Джексона, внутри Джексона, в его чашке с чаем. София отворачивается к раковине с тяжелым вздохом, чтобы не видеть этот ужас, а за спиной, судя по воплю и ругани, неуёмный Джексон, всё-таки, обливается чаем. Следом раздаётся топот, потом грохот сбитого стула, снова ругань, и София, не выдержав, хлестает сына влажным полотенцем, которым вытирала посуду. Джексон ойкает уже где-то в коридоре и заверяет, что больше так не будет.   
  
Джексон взбудоражен сильнее обычного, София даже хочет напомнить ему выпить таблетки, но находит распотрошенную пачку около графика приёма лекарств, видит криво зачеркнутый квадрат с датой, и только потом вспоминает, что уже сегодня прилетает Джебом.  
  
Джексон ураганом пролетает из своей комнаты уже в чистых штанах к двери, втискивается в кроссовки, быстро целует её в щеку и убегает на утреннюю тренировку, оставив, наконец, её в тишине.  
  
До того, как это стихийное бедствие вернётся, надо успеть убраться в гостиной, начать украшать к Рождеству дом, раз уж они в этот раз празднуют с гостем, и разобраться с меню на вечер. Только София блаженно вытягивается на диване с ароматной чашкой чая, как слышит постоянно повторяющуюся мелодию. Она нехотя поднимается и прячет лицо в ладонях: Джексон так торопился, что оставил дома телефон, а тот теперь разрывается от входящих.  
  
София стоит немного в нерешительности напротив спальни сына, но там раздаётся новое душераздирающее “Wow, fantastic baby”. Она толкает дверь и, стараясь не смотреть по сторонам, пробирается сквозь хлам на всех горизонтальных поверхностях к источнику звука. Скомканные залитые чаем штаны с телефоном в кармане находятся брошенными поверх включенного ноутбука. На заставке — все они в Австралии в гостях у старшего сына. У Руиджи и Джексона — одинаково обгоревшие носы, а сама София целует в щеку свою невестку. Тут телефон снова коротко звонит, отвлекая, и она, опомнившись, убавляет звук до минимума. Хорошо, что Джексон никогда ничего не паролит, полностью им доверяя, иначе она бы с ума сошла, слушая это до обеда.  
  
София оттирает кухню после набега Джексона, начищает до блеска паркет в гостиной, достаёт из кладовки украшения и долго решает — собрать ёлку самой, или оставить самое интересное мальчикам. В итоге, задвинув коробку в угол, она развешивает красные гирлянды по стенам, и торопится проинспектировать холодильник. У дальней полки находятся три упаковки клубничного молока, притащенного Джексоном вчера из магазина, потому что “Это любимое молоко Джебом-хёна”, а внизу, почему-то вместе со свежими овощами, лежит контейнер с двухнедельным кимчи. Капусту Джексон делал сам под чутким руководством мальчишки по ту сторону монитора ноутбука. Глядя на то, как белая столешница её гарнитура превращается в неравномерно красную, София спросила, отчего было не купить кимчи в ресторане, на что Джексон нетипично закатил глаза и пустился в путанные объяснения про тайный рецепт госпожи Им.   
  
Пока София натирает тушку гуся специями, вспоминает, как пару лет назад Джексон готовил что-то из традиционной корейской кухни, постоянно спрашивая по видео связи, что-то вроде “Джебом-хён, а это точно нормальное количество красного перца? Не много?”. Джебом-хён отрицательно мотал головой и, мешая неловкий английский с корейским, говорил сыпать столько, сколько в рецепте, иначе будет невкусно. Всё получилось по рецепту, но для Джексона совсем не съедобно. София как сейчас помнит момент, когда он попробовал свою стряпню: лицо его моментально покраснело, а потом на лбу выступила испарина, глаза удивленно округлились, и, бросив палочки в ярко-красном соусе поверх белоснежной скатерти, Джексон понёсся заливать в себя холодную воду стакан за стаканом.   
  
София смеётся тихонько сама с собой, вспоминая этот эпизод, и слышит скрежет ключа в замке. Она выглядывает из кухни в коридор, но успевает заметить только сверкающие пятки в драных носках. Следом раздаётся хлопок двери в комнату и снова воцаряется тишина. Судя по часам, кое-кто безответственно сбежал с тренировки раньше положенного. И это не Руиджи.  
  
Она идёт в прачечную, возится с бельём, звонит мужу, делясь новостями, они вдвоём смеются над их таким взрослым и таким, одновременно, всё еще маленьким сыном. А потом, когда возвращается, хватается за сердце.  
  
Посреди её светлой, когда-то идеально чистой гостиной, прямо на полу, упираясь в него голыми коленками в синяках, около чудовищной красоты плаката сидит Джексон. Он возюкает по бумаге растрепанной кисточкой, оставляя то тут, то там зелёные кляксы. Белый паркет утопает в зелени, стеклянный журнальный столик весь в отпечатках, а сам Джексон похож на солдата в засаде. София стоит в оцепенении пару минут,затем глубоко вдыхает пару раз, разворачивается и торопится на кухню пить чай с молоком.   
  
Спустя минут десять, как раз, когда она допивает первую чашку, мимо кухни в сторону своей комнаты топочет Джексон, яростно хлопает дверью о косяк, и начинает, судя по звукам, всё там громить. София кричит ему вслед, что он бессовестный ребёнок, а потом, зажмурившись, осторожно входит в гостиную, смотрит на плакат, заполненный кошками и пальмами, и пытается вспомнить, кто у них в семье также ужасно рисует.   
  
До прилёта самолёта остается около трех часов, так что она быстро всё приводит в первоначальный вид, перекладывает шедевр сына на журнальный столик и замечает, как водянистые цветные пятна катаются по бумаге, заставляя нарисованных котов плакать. София стоит над ними, цокает языком и несёт из ванной фен.   
  
Мимо, шурша пакетами, бегает уже умытый Джексон, он что-то возбужденно вопит из коридора, просовывает голову в комнату, смотрит на плакат, на неё, на фен, расплывается в улыбке, посылает ей воздушный поцелуй и, перекрикивая фен, говорит что-то про свою зеленую счастливую кепку и снова шумно убегает куда-то вглубь квартиры.  
  
Спустя полчаса они, наконец, садятся в машину на подземной парковке и собираются выезжать в аэропорт. Джексон суетится со своим плакатом, и София, не желая, чтобы он ёрзал у неё под рукой, непреклонным жестом отправляет его на задние сиденья. Джексон дует губы, но не спорит, плюхаясь на кресла. Пока они едут, он всё сверяет время и беспокойно поднимает-опускает стекло. Это мешает, и София, пытаясь хоть как-то отвлечь его, беспорядочно начинает задавать вопросы об их госте.   
  
Так она выясняет, что Джебом-хён — обалденный, крутой и очень красивый, у него есть кошка по имени Нора, которая никому не даётся в руки, и аллергия на собак, еще он жутко умный, начитанный, любит готовить, смешно говорит по-английски, но лучше над ним не смеяться, а то он обидится. Еще Джексон торопливо говорит, что родители Джебома развелись, когда он был ребёнком, но об этом лучше его не спрашивать, потому что он этого не любит. Еще Джебом-хён не любит беспорядок, когда его называют не Джебом-хёном, но тебе, мам, можно, и катастрофически не любит дурианы. Но дурианы — совсем не проблема, хоть я их и люблю, частит Джексон.  
  
София кое-как паркуется на только что освободившемся месте, а Джексон тянется к ней с заднего сидения и загораживает обзор телефоном с фотографией крутого Джебом-хёна на экране, чтобы она случайно не пропустила его в толпе. Она едва не царапает бочину Хонды рядом, почти ругается вслух и щелкает Джексона по носу, тот пищит, сгребает плакат в охапку и, еще до того, как мотор машины затихает, убегает в сторону зала ожидания, раз за разом поскальзываясь на тёмных пятнах луж.   
  
Закрыв машину, она аккуратно идёт следом, стараясь не потерять ярко-зелёную кепку среди встречающих. У самого табло Джексон тормозит и стоит там замершим сусликом. София догоняет его и видит, что рейс задерживается, выдыхает и идёт неторопливо к свободным креслам. Джексон перекатывается с пятки на носок перед пёстрым экраном, разворачивается и, с абсолютно расслабленным лицом, двигается в сторону ресторанчиков и сувенирных лавок. Он рассекает толпу в обнимку с плакатом, бесконечно тянет большой стакан капучино, потом пропадает из её поля зрения, а когда София снова его видит, он уже рассеяно-обижено рассматривает свои пустые руки. Джексон крутится вокруг своей оси и целеустремленно топает куда-то по диагонали, и спустя минут десять возвращается снова таким же спокойным и со своим шедевром, надежно зажатым подмышкой.   
  
Когда из-за неудобных кресел у неё уже начинает ныть давно травмированная спина, объявляют посадку их долгожданного самолёта. Вокруг сразу собирается толпа, Джексон стоит рядом и нервничает, потому что совсем ничего не видит. Он пытается встать ногами прямо на кресла, но София за ворот стаскивает его оттуда, и шутливо отвешивает подзатыльник. Он пристыженно втягивает голову в плечи и начинает просто энергично подпрыгивать на месте, становясь похожим на забавного Тигру из мультика про плюшевого медведя. Люди рядом в ужасе шарахаются от них, боясь попасть под ноги здорового детины, а София всё смотрит на двери, из которых торопливо выходят пассажиры.   
  
Она видит Джебома даже раньше Джексона. Понимает, что это он, не потому что Джексон показывал ей его фото, нет. Просто Джебом тоже видит Джексона до того, как тот его замечает. Он застывает прямо посреди толпы, глядя на плакат поверх голов, его со всех сторон пихают, но Джебом продолжает стоять в абсолютном ужасе, обняв свою сумку, и поэтому София скорее интуитивно догадывается, что это он, чем действительно узнаёт.  
  
Мальчишка и правда очень приметный: высокий, широкоплечий, небрежно растрёпанный с самолёта, но это ему даже к лицу. Одет он, правда, совсем не по погоде, по-матерински отмечает София. В косухе в их гонконгские +20 жарко, а вот острые, тоже в синяках, как и у Джексона, коленки, торчащие сквозь огромные дыры тёмных джинс, точно должны были отмёрзнуть в Сеуле в это время года.   
  
Она уже хочет указать Джексону путь, как тот победно орёт у неё над ухом, швыряет плакат ей на голову, и несётся вперёд, расшвыривая во все стороны людей, чужие сумки и заграждения.   
  
Джексон буквально обрушивается на Джебома, сжимает в объятиях, очень легко приподнимает его над полом и всё не перестаёт вопить, пугая криками несчастных пассажиров.   
  
София аккуратно сворачивает уже не нужный плакат, и спешит на помощь. Даже издалека видно, насколько неравны силы: такими темпами, если Джексон не отпустит свою жертву, придётся выкинуть молоко в холодильнике за ненадобностью.   
  
Чем ближе София подходит, тем больше ей видно. Джебом весь какой-то очень тонкий, и, на контрасте со спортивным Джексоном, даже хрупкий. Его первый шок от приветствия успел смениться смущением, и он раз за разом трёт свой нос, дёрганно убирает слишком длинную чёлку с глаз, и смотрит куда-то мимо Джексона. Джебом пытается вырваться из хватки, но Джексон, всё еще очень взбудораженный, снова и снова тянет к нему руки.   
  
Она подходит к ним со спины и легонько бьёт Джексона по макушке свёрнутым плакатом, и говорит им отойти с прохода. Джексон неразборчиво пищит, буквально выдирает из рук Джебома сумку и тянет его за край куртки в сторону.   
  
А это, говорит неожиданно Джексон, моя мама. Джебом поворачивается к ней, фокусируется, и моментально расцветает, широко и светло улыбнувшись. Его глаза превращаются в два полумесяца, а над одним из них сквозь пряди чёлки сияют две очаровательные звёзды-родинки. Джебом склоняется перед ней в вежливом поклоне, звеня цепочками и длинными серьгами, и бархатно-низко произносит:  
  
— Здравствуйте, меня зовут Им Джебом. Рад встрече.  
  
Действительно, думает София, завороженно глядя на склонённую макушку перед собой — обалденный, крутой и очень красивый Джебом-хён.


End file.
